poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Time for Time Travel
Time for Time Travel is the third episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Captain Whiskers attempting to take over Silver Hills in the 21st Century, The Pirate Force and Time Force Rangers must work together in order to stop him and his new robot. Plot Captain Whiskers New Plan/Preparing the Time Engine One dark night at the sea, Captain Whiskers begins his new evil plan by going back in time to the 21st Century. As the Time Engine was engaged, His ship went into the portal. At the Pirate Tavern/Gathering Captain Emmett and his crew Suddenly at the Pirate Tavern, John Silver had to make sure Captain Emmett and his crew were gathered. Ford and Stanley's very own Dimensional Portal/An Emergency at Silver Hills Then, Ford and Stanley Pines showed everyone the Dimensional Portal for the Pirate Force Rangers to travel in style. Just then, There was an emergency at 21st Century Silver Hills. Arriving at 21st Century Silver Hills/Meeting the Time Force Rangers Soon, Captain Emmett and his crew arrived at Silver Hills and met with Circuit and the Time Force Rangers, Wes, Jen, Lucas, Katie, Trip and Eric at the Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower. Captain Whiskers prepares his evil plan/Creating a new robot Meanwhile with Captain Whiskers, He begins to put his evil plan into action. Then, He created a new robot called "Sharp Spears" as they make ready to take over Silver Hills. Ford and Stanley made new resembling weapons/New resembling Zords Then, Ford and Stanley were making big progress on new weapons and Zords that resembles the Weapons and Zords the Legendary Power Rangers Possessed. Soon, They're now resembling Time Force. Wes and Emmett's conversation with each other/Other Rangers getting aquatinted Meanwhile at Silver Hills, Wes and Emmett were having their conversation with each other about the true measure of being a Power Ranger as well as the Other Rangers get well aquatinted. Ransik and Nadira arrived/Warning about Captain Whiskers' plan Then, Ransik and Nadira arrived as they warned them about Captain Whisker' plan to take over Silver Hills. A gift to the Pirate Force Rangers/Another clue to One Piece Later, Ransik bestowed a gift to Captain Emmett and his crew. It was another clue to One Piece, The Pirate Force Rangers were very grateful for his support on finding it. Rescuing the civilians in Silver Hills/The Rangers prepare for battle Back at Silver Hills, Captain Whiskers sends Sharp Spears to attack the city. Just as the Silver Guardians rescued as many civilians they find, The Pirate Force and Time Force Rangers prepared for battle. The Silver Guardians rescuing people/The attack in Silver Hills Then, The Silver Guardians were rescuing a lot of people from many Pirate Bots with Silver Hills at stake. The Pirate Force and Time Force Team Up begins/Using the New Weapons At last, The Pirate Force and Time Force Team Up has begun as the Pirate Force Rangers use their new weapons that resembles the weapons the Time Force Rangers possessed long ago. Taking down Sharp Spears/Firing the Pirate Laser Then, The Pirate Force activated their new Pirate Battlizer programed by John Silver for them to possess as Wes and Eric joined in. At last, They took down Sharp Spear as Captain Whiskers fires the Pirate Laser making him big enough to destroy Silver Hills. A New Megazord Combination/Victory for the Power Rangers However, The Pirate Force Rangers begin their new combination with their new Time Force resembling Pirate Force Zords. Soon, It transformed into their Ultimate Pirate Force Megazord into the Time Pirate Megazord. Finally with some help with the Time Force Rangers, Sharp Spears was taken down for good as Captain Whiskers and his crew retreated. Returning to the Pirate Tavern/Making good progress on the search for One Piece After the fight, The Pirate Force Rangers thanked the Time Force Rangers for their help. After saying their goodbyes to their allies, They return to their own dimension to continue their search for One Piece once more. And for once, They all make good progress. Rangers Pirate Force Time Force Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Marine the Raccoon *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Redfeather *Circuit *Ransik *Nadira Villains *Captain Whisker *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk Trivia *This episode is when the Pirate Force Rangers time traveled for the first time. *This is when they first meet the Time Force Rangers. Transcript *Time for Time Travel (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5